ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Neskoromny
Andrew "Andy" Neskoromny is a set designer and art director who started his Star Trek connection in as set designer on . He then worked as assistant art director on the fourth and fifth season of Star Trek: The Next Generation and became art director on the sixth season episode and the seventh season episode as well as on the first three episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. Neskoromny received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series for the episode "Thine Own Self" in which he shared with production designer Richard D. James and set decorator Jim Mees. Several in-universe references were named after him, including an engineer, Neskoromnium, and Neskoromny II. Beside his work on Star Trek, Neskoromny worked as set designer on the comedy Coming to America (1988), two episodes of the comedy series Dear John (1988, cinematography by Marvin Rush), the comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988, art direction by Donald B. Woodruff), the crime drama Black Rain (1989, art direction by Herman Zimmerman and set decoration by John M. Dwyer), the drama Courage Under Fire (1996), the horror film Anaconda (1997), and the comedy Gone Fishin' (1997) and as assistant art director on the comedy The Beautician and the Beast (1997). As art director he contributed to The Burning Zone pilot episode (1996), the television thriller Final Descent (1997), the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997, set decoration by John M. Dwyer), the science fiction drama Deep Impact (1998, art direction by Dennis Bradford and Gary Kosko), the thriller Double Jeopardy (1999, with Ashley Judd), the sport drama Mystery, Alaska (1999), the science fiction film Mission to Mars (2000), the thriller The Sum Of All Fears (2002), the science fiction film The Core (2003), the sport drama Seabiscuit (2003) for which he received an Excellence in Production Design Award from the Art Directors Guild in 2004 in the category Feature Film - Period or Fantasy Film, the comedy Meet the Fockers (2004), the science fiction film Battle Los Angeles (2011, costume design by Sanja Milkovic Hays), and the action thriller Fast Five (2011, with art direction by Beat Frutiger). In the 2000s he also worked as production designer on the television series Los Luchadores (2000), the science fiction thriller Replicant (2001), the horror films Dawn of the Dead (2004), Slither (2006), and White Noise 2: The Light (2007), the television documentary Masters of Science Fiction (2007, hosted by Stephen Hawking), the science fiction sequel AVPR: Aliens vs Predator - Requiem (2007), the action film Punisher: War Zone (2008), and the science fiction thriller Apollo 18 (2011). Star Trek credits * ** Season 4 - Assistant Art Director (26 episodes, credited as Andy Neskoromny) ** Season 5 - Assistant Art Director (26 episodes, credites as Andy Neskoromny) ** Season 6 - Art Director (26 episodes, credited as Andy Neskoromny) ** Season 7 - Art Director (26 episodes, credited as Andy Neskoromny) External link * Neskoromny, Andrew Neskoromny, Andrew Neskoromny, Andrew